


My friend, my marine buddy, my bladder problem

by GomersLove



Series: The Marine Buddy Program [2]
Category: Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Illness, Sickfic, UTI, Urinary Tract Infection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomersLove/pseuds/GomersLove
Summary: 12 year old Jamie Curtis knew that his best friend Chelsea Keith was going to sign up to spend an entire month a a marine base, so he had to do it to. But while he’s there, he notices Chelsea is acting very strange. He tries to help her while also dealing with problems of his own. Bladder problems.
Series: The Marine Buddy Program [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139219





	My friend, my marine buddy, my bladder problem

Me and Chelsea have been friends since who knows how long. Me and her have done everything together. She has built me up and when I fall apart and I’ve done the same for her. I don’t know where I would be right now if it wasn’t for Chelsea. And I don’t know where she would be if it wasn’t for me. One thing about Chelsea though is that she loves everything about the marines. Her dad was a marine and she wants to be just like him. Everything in her life revolves around the marines corps. Me and her even play marines sometimes in my backyard. I think the marines are cool but I wouldn’t want to be one. But I support Chelsea wanting to join.

Chelsea went crazy when our school announced a program where the middle schoolers could spend an entire month at a marine base. She immediately signed up, no questions. I didn’t want to spend a summer alone so I signed up as well. Heck, it could be fun. Me and Chelsea have gone to summer camp for a few years so it could be like that, just less actives.

However, the night before, I didn’t get much sleep. Why, you may ask? Because I kept getting up to use the restroom. This has never really happened before so it was a bit weird, but I didn’t worry about it, thinking it was only because I drank a little to much water. But it was kind of annoying, I would lay in bed and try to go to sleep, then I would feel another pang in my bladder. But after a while, I was to tired to worry and just fell asleep with a full bladder.

That morning I was awoken by my alarm clock. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, but then I sat up. When I did sit up, I felt something wet. I lifted up my blanket and smelt urine.

I wet the bed. I wet the bed after so many years. I immediately changed into clothes and changed my sheets. It wasn’t really a big deal.

Now, I didn’t tell my parents about this. They...they wouldn’t understand. My parents, well, don’t care for me like they should. When I was little, if I was sick they would give me some Tylenol and that’s it. They wouldn’t take care of me if I was sick. Chelsea’s mom took care of me when I was under the weather. Chelsea’s mom kind of knows my parents neglect me, so she’s the one who takes care of me. But I can’t rely on her all the time. 

One story that makes me feel sick when ever I think about it, is that one day I was getting ready for school but felt this awful pain in my stomach. I told me parents, but they just told I’m fine. But I had a terrible feeling something was wrong so I went to Chelsea’s mom. She took my temperature and when it read 103 degrees she took me to the hospital. Turns out I had appendicitis and had to get surgery. The thing is, if it wasn’t for Chelsea’s mom, I would’ve died. 

Now that I’m older, when I’m sick I go to urgent care by myself. 

I knew if I told my parents I was peeing a lot and wet the bed for the first time since I was 3, they wouldn’t care. They would say something like ‘you’re fine’ or ‘you probably just had to much water’ and leave it at that. Usually I would just go over to urgent care, but I didn’t have time. I had to be at the school by 6:00, Chelsea’s mom was driving me and her there.

I packed up my stuff, didn’t even bother having breakfast, and headed out the door. I walked over to the house right next to mine, which was Chelsea’s house. Her mom drove us to the school.

“Have a nice time kids. Stay safe and be respect to the adults there.”

“We will mom.”

Chelsea’s mom then kissed her on the forehead. “Good bye honey. Goodbye Jamie.”

“Bye mom. See you next month.”

“Bye Mrs. Keith.”

Me and Chelsea left the car and walked into the school. There we went to the office where we were supposed to meet. There, all the kids were sitting in blue plastic chairs with their bags right next to them. And right in front of them stood a guy in a marine uniform. Chelsea educates me about stripes on marines uniforms and how to know what rank they were, but my mind was dead because I was so tired, that I didn’t know what he was.

“Welcome little marines. I’m Sergeant Long. Please, have a seat.”

A sergeant, alright.

Me and Chelsea sat down in one of the blue plastic chair and I was already starting to have to use the bathroom again. Hopefully we’ll take one soon.

Sergeant Long took over a paper and a clipboard and then back at us. “Alright, looks like everyone is here, let’s get started. First of all, I’m Sergeant Long, I’ve been in the marines for 14 years and have been a Sergeant for 4. I’m so happy to meet you guys, you will really have a great time over at Camp Henderson. Now, the platoon you’ll be staying with is platoon B, and I’m platoon A, so you won’t see me that much. Now, a few rules. 1-respect your Sergeant, Corporal, Colonel, and your marine buddy. 2-no leaving the base by yourself for any reason. 3-don’t talk to the marines when they’re on guard duty. 4-be up by reveille. 5-have fun. Now, if you don’t follow the rules and are very naughty, we will have no choice but to call your parents to pick you up.”

Sergeant Long then went on about what marine life is like, and what to expect when we’re on the base. He taught us the phrases like bunk, barracks, platoon, liberty, deck, stuff like that. I knew that Chelsea knew all about this kind of stuff, he father taught it to her. She also reads a lot of books about the marines, so she probably knows all about this stuff.

“Alright, that concludes everything. So, if you have to take a restroom break, do it now. This is a long bus ride and your next won’t be for another while. If you don’t need to take one, you can go ahead and get on the bus.”

“I’ll be right back Chelsea, I’m going to go the bathroom.” I said. “Meet you on the bus.”

“Alright, don’t take to long.”

“I be as quick as I can.”

Chelsea walked off outside with a few other kids while I walked to the bathroom. It was probably the 5th time I went to the bathroom before I woke up. I was starting to get a tiny bit worried, but I tried not to think about it to much, it should stop within a day or so.

After I finished in the bathroom, I went to the bus and sat down next to Chelsea.

“I can’t tell you how excited I am for this Jamie.” Chelsea said. “It has always been my dream to go to a marine base, and now we’re finally doing it.”

“I know. It’s going to be really cool.”

“I’m so excited to get our uniforms, it’ll make me feel like an actual marine.”

“Same.”

After a while of me and Chelsea talking I started to doze off. I was very tired from not getting much sleep, so I needed to recharge before we got there.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Jamie.” Chelsea said, shaking me awake. “Jamie get up. We’re at a rest stop.”

I opened my eyes and saw her staring back at me. Then I noticed how uncomfortable and full my bladder was.

“We’re at a rest stop?” I asked half asleep.

“Yeah, do you need to use the restroom or get a drink of water.”

“Yeah, I could use a restroom break.”

Me and her stepped off of the bus and walked into separate bathrooms.

When I was done I stopped by the drink fountain that was right in the middle of the girls and boys restroom. I was really thirsty from it having anything to drink in the last 24 hours.

“Wow, you were thirsty weren’t ya.” Chelsea said when she walked out of the bathroom.

I stood there for another few seconds just slurping the water. Then I got up and me and Chelsea went back on the bus.

~~~~~~~~

We all stepped off the bus, Chelsea looking so excited, and we all stood in front of the bus waiting for someone, I forgot who he was. But, there was only one problem, my bladder was extremely full, I knew I shouldn’t have drank all the water. 

A few minutes later, the guy comes out who we were waiting for.

“Who’s that?” I ask Chelsea.

“That’s the Colonel. He runs the whole base.”

“Oh, ok.”

The colonel then talked about what we were going to do once we got to our barracks. I wasn’t really paying attention because all my attention was on my really full bladder and trying not to wet myself. 

Th Colonel lead us to our barracks and we began to pick out our lockers and bunks and unpack our stuff. Me and and Chelsea were sharing a bunk, I got the top, she got the bottom.

A few moments later, my bladder is starting to ache, but I was hoping our Sergeant would get here soon so I can ask him where the bathroom is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DUKE’S POV

Today was the first day of what they like the “Marine Buddy Program.” Where we will show pubescent middle schoolers what marine life is all about and let them have fun in uniform. I wasn’t really looking forward to this, because I don’t have much experience with kids, especially middle schoolers. Middle school for me was terrible. Puberty was terrible. My face was full of acne, I had the dumbest looking braces, and my voice would squeak all the time. My biggest fear was getting partnered with a girl, I knew she would talk drama, boys, and parties, that what the girls in my middle school talked about. But, I do want to be cool. Even though I don’t have much experience with kids, I do want to be the guy they’ll come to if something’s bothering them. I want to be the marine that all the kids wished they gotten partnered up with.

Me and the guys were in our barracks after breakfast. I knew the kids were coming soon so I made sure I look presentable. First impressions are important.

“I just can’t wait for the kids to come over Duke. It’s going to be a great experience for sure.” Gomer said.

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you excited Duke?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to feel about this. I excited to meet the kids and it’ll be nice to have them around. But, at the same time, I don’t have much experience with kids. I wouldn’t know how to handle their problems, especially the girls. I’m afraid that the kid I get partnered up with won’t like me.”

“Don’t say that Duke, I’m sure the kids will adore you. And even if they do have problems that need to be sorted out, I’m sure you can handle it.”

“I’m not so sure about that Gomer.”

“I know you’ll do fine Duke. You just need to have confidence in yourself.”

“Well, thanks Gome. I guess.”

“Attention!” Sergeant Carter yelled as he walked into our barracks. We then all stood up straight. “Now, the kids for our marine buddy program are here and I will be partnering you guys up. You guys will treat these kids with kindness and respect like they will treat you. Treat them as if they were you own kids. They’re in their barracks now, come on.”

We all walked over to the kids barracks. Gomer has the biggest, stupidest smile on his face when he got in. I did noticed a girl who look almost as excited as Gomer.

Sergeant Carter then began to partner all of us up.

“Jamie Curtis, you’re with Duke Slater.”

I walked over to the kid and he looked a lot like me when I was in middle school. Stupid braces and a face full of pimples. He looked awkward like I was his age.

I did notice that Gomer got partnered up with the girl who looked excited, they’ll make a good pair.

When Sergeant Carter left the barracks I looked down at the kid and smiled at him, that’s all I could do.


End file.
